


into the groove

by ilyedskaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, But also the best friend, Canon in my heart, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie and Stan are alive and well, Eddie likes to sing and paint his nails, M/M, Modern Day, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan Uris is a smart ass and knows it, Supportive Richie Tozier, Supportive Stan Uris, They are early/mid 20s in this, Top Richie Tozier, and sometimes wear makeup, he's a bossy bottom though, mutual obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyedskaspbrak/pseuds/ilyedskaspbrak
Summary: He was pulled from his reverie when Eddie grabbed his forearm, leaning towards him - this was the best part - and sang to Richie.orRichie and Eddie are obliviously in love, so thank god for Stanley.





	into the groove

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the following:  
I heard Into the Groove by Madonna the other day on the radio  
~That~ picture of James Ransone in a plaid shirt  
JDG painting his nails (which obv means Eddie would too and it's canon in my mind)  
The fact that all these men deserve nothing but happiness

There was truly nothing more awe-inspiring than listening to Eddie Kaspbrak singing in the car.

Richie struggled to keep his eyes focused on the road in front of him as he gleefully bopped his head along to the tune of Eddie's voice.

Eddie drummed his fingers on the dash; Richie noticed his nail polish was chipped and made a mental note that they would _definitely_ be repainted before the day's end. Richie adored the little things about Eddie; how he had started painting his nails a year or so ago, then he started playing with glittery eyeshadow and sometimes mascara. Eddie had always been gorgeous in Richie's eyes, and he loved it when Eddie dolled himself up. Eddie's eyes were closed as he belted the lyrics to "Into the Groove" by Madonna.

Being in love with your best friend was definitely a task. Richie was used to it. He was certain he'd had feelings for the guy since Stan's fourteenth birthday, when Eddie jumped onto Richie's lap and shoved cake in his face, wiggling all over the place. He had shoved Eddie off and excused himself to the bathroom. Let's just say, he didn't have a need for dirty magazines after that. Richie's feelings had only grown over time, and he was pretty sure Eddie didn't have a clue.

He was pulled from his reverie when Eddie grabbed his forearm, leaning towards him - this was the best part - and sang to Richie.

_We might be lovers if the rhythm's right, _

_I hope this feeling never ends tonight!_

"You should be a performer, Eds!" Richie shouted over the loud music. Eddie wiggled his brows at him before continuing,

_Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free, _

_At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see._

/

It was three months later, and Richie and Eddie were fighting.

Something about how, _No, Richie_, we _had plans tonight. We are hanging out with Stan and Bill tomorrow._

Eddie had stormed off, throwing his hands in the air and heading back to his own apartment. Richie sighed, letting his pride get the best of him once again. Richie loved nothing more than spending time alone with Eddie - even platonically - but he _knew_ that they had plans with some of their other friends tonight. How could he be wrong, really?

The line rang twice before Stan answered. 

"Damn, Rich, can't wait until tomorrow?" Stan teased. Richie could hear Bill in the background. After a moment, his eyes widened.

"Wait. What the fuck did you just say?" He had to be joking.

"Alright, chill. What's up?"

"What do you mean, _tomorrow?_ Why would I wait until tomorrow?" Richie was hanging on by a thread. He was always the one that had to go to Eddie, head down, to admit he was wrong. He ought to know better by now.

"Jesus Christ. Did you actually dispute Eddie _again_ about a plan?" Richie groaned at Stan's words. "He did it again." Stan's voice was slightly muffled as he not-so-subtly told Bill what was happening.

"Dude, I can fucking hear you," Richie reminded him. Stan chuckled. "Just go apologize and everything will be right in the world. Maybe confess your undying love while you're at it," Richie scoffed, throwing his free hand in the air. Before he could protest, Stan continued. "See you _tomorrow_," and he hung up.

"Fucking asshole. Thinks he knows everything!" Richie shouted into his phone as if Stan could still hear him. He imagined Stan replying, _well, am I wrong?_

He wasn't.

Richie sighed dramatically, slumping down on the couch in his living room before finally deciding to text Eddie.

**Eds, you were right. Imagine that. I'm ready to hang out and get berated now.**

Seven agonizing minutes passed before he finally got a response.

**I'm busy.** Richie frowned.

**Come on, I'm sorry. I really want to see you.**

All he received back was the 'hands in the air, I don't know what to tell you' emoji. He groaned, dropping his phone on the couch. He would have to figure out a way to make it up to Eddie; maybe bring him flowers, some new nail polish, and some fancy booze. As a friendly gesture and nothing more, of course. Richie lazily stood up and headed for the bathroom, his feet dragging along. He set his glasses on the counter and rid himself of his clothes before stepping into the shower.

Steam poured out the doorway as Richie stepped out, placing his half-fogged glasses back on his face, a blue towel wrapped around his waist. He walked back to the living room, incapable of not immediately checking his phone in the hopes that Eddie had changed his mind. He had two new messages, both of them from Stan.

**Listen, asshole. I'm gonna save you from yourself AGAIN. Eddie is performing at that little club downtown. He wants you there, just too stubborn to admit it. Get your ass there, starts at 7.**

Richie blinked some water droplets from his eyelashes, only to land on his lenses and distort his vision. He pulled them off, bringing the phone closer to his face, seeing the clock read 6:27. Then he read Stan's second text.

**Now do you believe I know everything?**

Richie wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse to have a friend that knew him so well. He'd have to ponder that later.

Richie power-walked to his room, the towel slipping from his hips as he raced to get dressed for whatever the fuck Stan was talking about. _What the fuck does he mean, performing?_ It didn't even matter to Richie at this point, he just needed to see Eddie and make things right. 

He pulled a pair of black jeans up and over his hips, fastening them quickly before pulling a random t-shirt from the closet and topping it with his leather jacket. He threw some socks on before heading back into the bathroom. His hair was a damp, tousled mess atop his head. He pulled his hands through it a couple times in an attempt to tame it. "Fuck it," he sighed. He headed for the door, shoving his shoes on before jogging to his vehicle. He lit a cigarette and rolled down his window, an anxious excitement tingling all of his nerves. The clock read 6:49. Richie pushed harder on the gas.

/

Richie had been here with Eddie before. He tried recalling the drunken night several months ago as he stood outside the building. From here, it didn't really look like a club or bar. It was tucked in between a hotel and a coffee shop. The only thing that gave it away was the doorman sitting outside checking IDs. Richie followed in line, flashing his ID to the guy before heading inside.

The room smelled like vanilla scented candles and aged bourbon, and Richie's mind swam as the memories all came flooding back to him.

_Eddie's giggling taunted Richie's ears. He downed the rest of his whiskey, setting his glass on the bar and blindly gesturing to the bartender for another. Eddie sipped a martini - not his usual drink of choice - and leaned into Richie._

__

__

_Somehow, they had ended up at this dive following the singing extravaganza in Richie's car. Eddie had mentioned wanting to go out tonight, and Richie was more than happy to indulge him. They'd heard of the place before. Eddie had been there with Stan and Bill a couple times, but it would be a first for Richie. They'd had more than a few drinks._

__

__

_"Eds, I'm telling you," he placed his arm around Eddie's shoulders as he focused on getting his words out, "I'm tellin' you! Your voice is like, so good," his vocabulary took a hit tonight. "In the car today, it was fucking awesome." Eddie shook his head, biting his lip to try to contain his laughter. "You're so full of shit, Richie," he shoved Richie's arm off, almost spilling his drink as he swayed on the swiveling seat. Richie caught him despite just being pushed away, one hand on Eddie's side and the other on his thigh. "Eduardo, I'm so serious. You should like, sing in public. It's not fair to keep it to yourself," Richie squeezed his best friend's thigh gently, ducking down to meet Eddie's eyes. _

__

__

_Eddie's eyes narrowed just enough for Richie to notice. "Why are you always saying that stuff to me, Richie?" He placed his hand on Richie's arm to support himself. Richie leaned a bit closer. "What are y-" "It's like, you're just so nice to me," Eddie cut Richie off, taking a sip of his drink before continuing, "I can't even remember the last time you made a mom joke at me. I'm starting to think you have a crush on me," Eddie's wide eyes stared into Richie's. He hopped off of his seat, wobbling his way in between Richie's knees. Richie felt his breath catch in his throat. Eddie was so close, Richie could feel his breath ghosting over his face. "Eddie," Richie whispered, every muscle in his body aching to propel him forward, but he was too afraid. Eddie smiled, leaning forward and kissing Richie's nose, surprising him. "I love you, Richie, you're the best friend I've ever had." Richie's cheeks burned as he watched Eddie straighten up before turning to walk through the sea of people._

Richie's lips curved into a slight smile at the recollection. He took a deep breath, looking around the room, setting his sights on the bar. It was 7:12, and it looked like the performances were just beginning. He took a seat at the bar that was in good view of the stage but far enough away that he wouldn't be easily picked out in the crowd. Assuming that Stan wasn't just fucking with him and Eddie really was performing tonight, Richie didn't want to do anything to distract or upset him while he was up there. Richie's eyes glazed as he imagined his Eddie walking out on that stage, head held high and full of all the confidence Richie had tirelessly worked to instill in his mind.

Richie was actually enjoying himself. It was a vast group of performers: dancers, singers, comics, poets, and more. The only thing that could make this better was having Eddie next to him.

His fourth glass of whiskey was being set down in front of him when the lights dimmed, signaling the next perfomance. Richie grabbed the glass, but froze when he heard what song was starting to play. That same song Eddie had sang to him months ago.

Eddie came out onto the stage and Richie's jaw dropped at the sight before him. Eddie strutted up to the microphone, reaching up and curling his fingers around it; his nails freshly coated in black polish. He was wearing a black and gray plaid shirt, the sleeves of which had been removed and were exposing some of his tattoos. His bottom half sported a pair of purple short shorts that were being held up by a matching set of suspenders and what looked to be black platform boots. Eddie's hair was perfectly feathered, and his eyelids were sparkling in the spotlight. A seductive smirk spread over his features just before his lips parted, and his beautiful voice mingled with the melody.

Richie was starry-eyed as he stared at Eddie. His mind could only string together one thought.

_I am so in love with you._

Eddie was singing his heart out, the whole crowd was getting into it - cheering him on and singing along. He had removed the microphone from it's stand, moving and spinning around the stage and interacting with the audience. Richie took a shaky sip of his drink, keeping his eyes on Eddie over the rim of his glass. His heart skipped a beat when Eddie's eyes finally landed on his. He didn't miss a beat, the words still flowing from his lips as he looked into Richie's eyes, singing only to him, now.

_Live out your fantasy here with me, _

_Just let the music set you free._

Richie gave him the biggest smile, and he was almost certain Eddie blushed.

When the song was over, Eddie's dimples showed as he gave the audience a grin and a bow. Everyone was clapping for him. Richie stood from his seat and clapped loudly, his eyes scrunched due to his huge smile. Eddie was looking around the room, a touch of disbelief on his features. He looked at Richie for a moment before heading backstage.

Richie sat back down, taking down the rest of his drink. He pulled a cigarette from the pack in his jacket pocket and lit it, taking a long drag. He waited, only hoping to be so lucky that Eddie had forgiven him and would come talk to him.

He'd just reached the middle of his cigarette when it was plucked from his hand, and he twisted in his seat to see who took it. His bright eyes met dark ones. He watched as Eddie placed the cigarette between his own lips before taking the seat next to Richie. Eddie wasn't generally a smoker, only once in a while when he had been drinking. The smoke curled between them as Eddie took another drag before putting it out in the ashtray. The bartender placed a martini in front of him. Richie struggled to break the silence.

"Sticking with martinis, now?"

Eddie shrugged, gulping down half of the drink before setting the glass on the bar. He licked his lips. Richie watched. "Whatcha doing here? Thought you had plans," Eddie said passively, running his finger around the rim of his glass, not making eye contact with Richie.

Richie's face fell slightly. He scooted forward, his knee bumping against Eddie's. "Eds, I'm so sorry, okay? I should have listened to you! I'm a dumbass," Richie rambled, desperately craving Eddie's forgiveness. Eddie looked at him, his eyes wide.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Eddie whispered.

"What do you mean, Eds?"

Eddie let out a _hmph_, his expression dangerously close to a pout. "I wanted to bring you back here tonight and show you how much you've helped me grow," he explained, pulling his glass close to himself, "I never would have been able to do something like this if it wasn't for you supporting me all these years." His bottom lip trembled before downing the rest of his drink. "Do you even remember the last time we were here?"

Richie was almost out of his seat now, so close to Eddie that he could see the specks of glitter dusting over his eyelids and cheeks. "Of course I remember," he blinked rapidly when he felt tears threatening to fall, "and this was the best surprise ever. You amaze me everyday, Eddie. You are so beautiful and talented and wonderful; why you keep me around I'll never understand." Eddie cracked the slightest smile, his cheeks turning pink.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Richie had never known that Eddie seeked his approval like this, he was too busy trying to earn his own from Eddie. He stared into Eddie's eyes, and he physically could not stop himself from lunging forward and crashing his lips with Eddie's. Richie tilted his head, bringing his hands up to cradle Eddie's face. He took in a trembling breath through his nose when Eddie kissed him back, his hands grabbing hold of Richie's forearms.

Eddie broke the kiss. Richie pulled back slightly, searching Eddie's face for any hint of what he was feeling. He remained expressionless for a moment, and Richie was sure his worst fear was about to be realized.

"I have a room in the hotel next door," Eddie was really fucking good at proving Richie wrong, "do you wanna go there with me?" The innocence dripping from his words drove Richie wild.

"I'd go fucking anywhere with you, Eds," Richie confessed.

Eddie smiled, standing up and taking Richie's hand as he led him out of the building and into the hotel.

Richie could not keep his hands off of Eddie during their stumble to his hotel room. To make matters more difficult, Eddie kept giggling and Richie was about ready to shove him against the wall and take him in the hallway. Luckily, Eddie's room wasn't far. He slipped the key card in and threw the door open, pulling Richie inside.

Once they were inside, Richie couldn't resist himself and did, in fact, shove Eddie up against the wall and capture his lips in an urgent kiss. Even with the platform boots on, Richie still had a couple inches on Eddie. Richie felt Eddie's fingers tangle into his curls, drawing a moan from deep in his chest. He pressed his body flush against Eddie's, his lips continuing their assault on the smaller man.

Richie's body craved more oxygen, and he had to tear himself away to take a breath. Eddie's head fell back against the wall as his mouth hung open, eagerly sucking air into his lungs. Richie admired him _up close_, and he could hardly fathom that this was actually happening. "Fuck, Eddie, you have no idea how long I've waited for this," Richie told him, his hands trailing down over Eddie's chest before moving to grip his hips. Eddie bit his lip, looking up at Richie.

"Oh, but I do."

Richie's hands tightened on Eddie's hips at the admission. Could it actually be possible that Eddie had wanted him all this time, too? Richie was beside himself.

Eddie delicately walked his fingers up Richie's chest. He bit his lip before grabbing onto the open collar of his leather jacket, pulling him down for another heated kiss. Richie groaned. He wanted to devour him. Richie broke away, kissing his way down to Eddie's neck. Eddie linked his hands together around Richie's shoulders, and Richie could feel how hard they both were when Eddie's hips bucked up against him.

Richie had been a firm believer that Eddie's singing voice was the most incredible sound in the world. Until he heard Eddie moan.

He slid his hands down to Eddie's ass, squeezing firmly. Richie lifted him just slightly to give him the hint. Eddie kicked the boots from his feet before Richie lifted him further, and Eddie wrapped his legs securely around Richie's waist. Richie immediately grinded against him, desperate to hear the sound again.

"Fuck, Richie," Eddie's body responded fervently as he rocked his hips into Richie's, feeling his hard dick rub against his own through the layers of fabric. His shorts had ridden up even further on his thighs, and they felt more restricting now that he was rock solid underneath. Eddie pulled Richie from his neck by his curls, making Richie whine. Eddie shoved the jacket from his shoulders and tightened his legs around Richie's middle.

Eddie leaned in, biting gently at Richie's earlobe before speaking, "Take my fucking clothes off," his breath was hot on Richie's ear, and he complied instantly. Richie slid the suspenders off of Eddie's shoulders, pulling them down slowly and running his hands over Eddie's arms. He quickly brought his hands back up to unbutton his shirt, thankful he wore nothing under it. The sight of the tattoos on Eddie's reddened chest under that plaid shirt would be enough jerk off material to last Richie a lifetime. "You are so fucking gorgeous, Eddie, Christ," Richie whispered.

Eddie bit his lip, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He grabbed Richie's shoulders for support, unhooking his legs to stand before the taller man. He gave Richie an impish smile before shoving him back onto the bed. "Take your shirt off," Eddie told him, his voice deepened by desire. Richie nearly tore it off, throwing it to the side of the room. Eddie stood before him, shirt hanging open, the outline of his dick accented perfectly by his purple shorts, and his lips red and wet. The very best version of the wet dream Richie had been having since he was a teenager.

Eddie took a couple steps, closing the distance between them. He crawled on top of Richie, his knees resting on either side of Richie's hips. Richie leaned back, holding himself up on his forearms as he watched Eddie. He hovered above Richie for a moment. Richie's hips bucked up, aching for friction, but Eddie just smiled. He pulled his own shirt off, dropping it on the ground before leaning forward, pressing Richie into the bed with a hand to his chest. He kept his ass in the air, not allowing their hips to connect. Richie licked his lips.

The look in Eddie's eyes screamed lust, but Richie could see that his mind was reeling behind that. Richie brought his hands up to Eddie's sides, running his fingers over the soft skin. Eddie shivered.

"Richie," Eddie began, his back arching into Richie's touch, "tell me why you think I'm beautiful."

Richie couldn't tell him fast enough. "God, Eds, I-" he was stumbling, "because you are so kind, and so smart," he lifted his head to peck Eddie's lips, "you are such an amazing friend; there's no way I'd have gotten this far without you," Richie squeezed his sides gently, "you always make me laugh and you're so talented," Eddie's dimples were showing, "Fuck, and those dimples have been getting me hard for _years_," Eddie giggled, "and that! Your fucking adorable giggle, the way you dress, the way you repaint your nails everytime they chip," Richie's eyes were full of love as he stared at the man above him, "I think you're beautiful when you sing, I think you're fucking sexy all the time," Richie grinned, "even when you're proving me wrong every day of my fucking life." Eddie laughed, a true laugh, and Richie pulled him down so their bodies were flush.

"I fucking love you, Eddie."

Eddie gasped softly, his fingers twirling one of Richie's curls, "I love you, Richie fucking Tozier."

Richie's heart flipped.

Then, he flipped Eddie. He fused his lips to Eddie's, every nerve in his body ablaze from the touch of this man. Richie rocked his hips down, and they both moaned from the friction. Eddie reached between them, fussing with the button and zipper of Richie's jeans until they finally popped open. He went to slip a hand inside when he broke the kiss with a smile. Richie looked at him curiously.

"Are you not wearing underwear?" Richie's brows lifted in realization. He was in such a hurry to leave his house that he had neglected to fully dress. He chuckled, "Guess not."

Eddie's eyes darkened. "Me neither."

Any thought in Richie's mind dissipated and vanished at the visual of Eddie Kaspbrak wearing no underwear. "Fuck." he groaned, his dick aching to escape. Eddie pushed the jeans from Richie's hips, silently begging him to _get fucking naked_. Richie kicked them off, and Eddie took a brief moment to admire Richie's frame before he wrapped his hand around Richie's stiff dick, stroking slowly. Richie whimpered at Eddie's gentle touch, his hips bucking into his fist. "God, Eddie," he breathed, looking down at him, curls falling into his face.

Richie leaned forward and kissed his way down Eddie's chest, darting his tongue out every few kisses to taste his skin. Eddie trembled as Richie made his way down his body. He gave Eddie's shorts one last look of appreciation before pulling them off, leaving Eddie bare on the bed. Richie felt shocks go through his body and culminate in his cock. His tongue dragged over his bottom lip as he scooted down so Eddie's dick was bobbing just below his face.

Richie placed his hands on Eddie's thighs, slowly sliding over them to hold his hips. Eddie's breathing was labored as he stared down at Richie. "You're beautiful too, you know," Eddie whispered, giving Richie a genuine smile. Richie smirked up at him before licking over the head of Eddie's cock. His whole body shuddered and a moan fell from his lips. Eddie had no time to recover before Richie's lips wrapped around him, sinking down over halfway instantly. Eddie let out a long, high pitched moan as his hips bucked up into Richie's mouth. "Richie, holy fuck," he gasped, his black fingernails scratching at Richie's scalp as he writhed in pleasure below him. Richie slowly licked his way up the underside of Eddie's dick, teasing the head before taking him all the way in, sucking hard.

Eddie's moans quickly became desperate, and his hips hadn't settled back onto the bed in several minutes. "Richie, fuck, you have to stop," he begged. It felt amazing but he was not ready for this to be over. Richie looked up at him, lips still wrapped around him, and Eddie groaned. Richie pulled off of Eddie, his lips wet as he cracked a smile. He moved back up Eddie's body, leaning in close.

"You taste so good," his voice was velvet, "I want you so fucking bad."

Eddie whimpered, Richie's words having a severe affect on him. He lifted his legs and rested the backs of his thighs on the tops of Richie's, accidentally bumping their dicks together, drawing a breath from Richie.

"I want you to _fuck me_, so fucking bad," the tone of Eddie's voice was obscene. He gripped the back of Richie's neck and tugged him down for an open-mouthed kiss. Richie's mouth was hot against Eddie's tongue. Eddie began circling his hips, rubbing his throbbing cock against Richie's neglected one. Richie's hand moved down and held tightly onto Eddie just below his ass, gaining some control as he thrusted forward. Eddie's cheeks were red as he panted below Richie.

"Grab the lube, Richie," Eddie urged. He nodded toward the nightstand. Richie smirked to himself at the thought that _Eddie had been preparing for this._ He reached over, quickly finding the bottle and setting it on the bed next to them.

He settled back between Eddie's legs. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie again, jerking his hips forward. Richie's dick slid between Eddie's cheeks and Richie threw his head back. "God damn it, Eddie," he whined as he fisted the sheets of the bed, attempting to control himself.

Eddie did it again, dragging his hands over Richie's back. Richie bucked down against him as he reached for the lube. He poured some onto his fingers, reaching between them. He ran a finger over Eddie's entrance, making him shake beneath him. Eddie kept his legs around him.

Richie slowly pressed his finger inside, ghosting small kisses along Eddie's lips and jaw. Eddie whimpered, holding Richie close. He tried looking into Richie's eyes when he noticed that his glasses were getting fogged from their warm breaths. Eddie slid them off, gently placing them on the nightstand. Eddie arched up against Richie when he started moving his finger around inside him. Richie watched Eddie's features as he worked him, waiting for his urgent breaths before adding a second finger. Eddie clawed at his back, the pleasure building so quickly it was overwhelming.

"_Richie,_" he pleaded, working himself on Richie's hand, "More, _please_," he panted, struggling to keep his eyes open. Richie's cock twitched at the sound of Eddie's lust drenched voice. He leaned down and licked over Eddie's ear, breathing hotly against him.

"You are so fucking sexy, Eds," Richie added a third finger. Eddie mewled at the feeling of being stretched by Richie's hand. His jaw fell open, letting out a squeak that was nearly a scream when Richie's long fingers pressed against his prostate.

"Oh God, Rich, _fuck_ yes," he cried, his hips grinding down, helping Richie hit that spot over and over. Eddie clutched onto Richie frantically, close to losing himself.

"I want to be inside you," Richie mumbled between kisses to Eddie's face. Eddie nodded vehemently, releasing his hold on Richie's shoulders - but not releasing his waist - so he could get into position. Richie slid his fingers out of Eddie, pouring the lube into his palm and rubbing it on himself.

"Do it slower," Eddie requested with half-lidded eyes. He was enjoying watching Richie touch himself; a thought that may or may not have crossed his mind several times over. Richie smirked, stroking himself slowly for Eddie, his other hand holding onto Eddie's firm ass. Richie let out a quiet groan as he pleasured himself.

"You look so good like this, Rich, I love you like this," Eddie slid his own hand down his stomach, giving his own dick a few strokes to the sight before him.

"Rich,"

Richie looked down at Eddie as he touched himself. He then placed a hand on Richie's thigh, scratching lightly and wiggling his hips.

"Fuck me, baby,"

Richie nearly exploded just then.

Richie placed the wet head of his cock against Eddie's entrance, not hesitating to press inside. Eddie gasped, one hand moving to clutch Richie's arm and the other holding tightly to the bedsheet. Richie slowly pushed his way in, watching Eddie's face and listening to his breathing for signs of how he was doing.

Eddie let out a howling moan when Richie bottomed out, his tip wasting no time in bumping into Eddie's prostate. Richie swore he visibly saw Eddie's dick jump. He was so tight and hot around Richie that it took his breath away. Everything went blurry except the exceptional man below him.

"Fuck," Richie gripped Eddie's hips, grinding slightly but not thrusting yet. "Shit, Eddie, you feel," he gasped when Eddie clenched around him, "too fucking good."

Eddie let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a laugh, trying to keep his eyes open. His thighs were already trembling as they held onto Richie's waist. "Move, Rich, I-", another high pitched, wet dream inducing moan left his lips, "I fucking need you right now."

Richie pulled nearly all the way out, pressing back in gently the first couple times, but his body quickly took over and began pounding into Eddie. Eddie was practically _screaming_, and it was going to drive Richie batshit fucking crazy.

Richie kept one hand on Eddie's hip and the other moved to his thigh. Richie could feel Eddie trembling against his palm. He had a feeling neither of them would last much longer. Eddie arched his back in ecstasy and it was as if he was presenting his dick to Richie. Richie couldn't hold back a lopsided grin.

"Rich, god, I'm so fucking close," Eddie tried meeting Richie's thrusts as he felt his orgasm swirling, ready to burst.

"I got you, baby," Richie's voice was deep and breathy when he spoke. He wrapped his hand around Eddie's throbbing cock, stroking him relentlessly. Richie's mouth hung open as he watched Eddie's face contort beautifully when it hit him.

"Fuck, oh _fuck_," Eddie's body was convulsing under Richie as he came on Richie's hand and himself. His nails dug into Richie's thighs as he held on, feeling himself completely come apart. "Don't stop," Eddie begged, sounding positively wrecked as his hips bucked up into Richie's hand. Eddie clenched down hard around Richie's aching dick, and his vision went fuzzy as he exploded inside of Eddie, Richie chanting his name religiously.

Once Richie's hips finally stopped bucking against Eddie's ass and the pair had caught their breaths, Eddie carefully unhooked his legs from Richie's waist. Richie slowly pulled out before helping Eddie rest his shaky legs on the bed. Eddie let out a wistful whimper at the loss of feeling inside him. Richie scooted up next to Eddie, throwing an arm around him and pulling him close. Eddie curled into him, tilting his head up and pressing a kiss to Richie's lips.

Richie brought his hand up to Eddie's face, cupping his cheek gently. A loving smile pulled at his lips when he noticed specks of glitter had found their way down to his jaw and chin.

Eddie let out a content sigh. He ran his hand through Richie's hair, pushing it out of his face before narrowing his eyes and tugging his own hand to his face. Richie raised a brow at him.

"You chipped my fucking nail polish," Eddie deadpanned, turning his hand toward Richie. Richie let out a hearty laugh, tugging Eddie closer, "I think that was all you," he replied, his lips pecking Eddie's knuckles. Eddie bit his lip, his cheeks turning pink, "we'll just have to make sure they are perfect for your next performance," Richie grinned, giving Eddie a playful wink.

Eddie let out a thoughtful _hmm_ as he tangled his fingers back into Richie's hair. "I think next time I'll sing "Like a Virgin", seems fitting," Eddie told him quietly. Richie's eyes widened at his insinuation.

"Eds," his voice just above a whisper, "this was your first time?" Richie was in shock. Not that he wanted to ever picture the love of his life with anyone else, but it was impossible to believe that the devastatingly handsome Eddie Kaspbrak was a virgin.

Eddie's blush darkened. "With a guy, yeah," he admitted, twirling Richie's hair around his finger, "I was waiting for you to figure your shit out."

If Richie wasn't in complete bliss at this discovery he would have certainly been bawling his eyes out. He planted a passionate kiss on Eddie's lips before he saw the look in Eddie's eyes, obviously wondering the same about Richie.

"I mean, yeah, mine too," he assured him, "with a guy." Richie smiled. "You've been the cause of my sexual frustration since I was fourteen, asshole. Couldn't have done anything if I wanted to." There was that stupidly charming grin that Eddie loved so fucking much.

"I love you, Richie."

"I love you too, Eds."

Richie's phone chimed from his jacket pocket on the floor next to the bed. Eddie crawled over him to grab it for him, a hilarious expression coloring his features as he flipped the phone to show it to Richie. It was a text from the ever-wise, all-knowing Stanley Uris.

**Have a good night? ;)**

Richie and Eddie looked at each other and laughed. Eddie typed a reply.

**Don't know where we'd be without you and your smart ass.**

Their laughter subsided as sleep overcame them. Richie kept his arms tightly around Eddie, and the last thing he felt as he drifted off were Eddie's lips grazing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happy ok :')
> 
> https://ily-edskaspbrak.tumblr.com/


End file.
